23 Marca 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Wiadomości oraz 7.20 Polityczny budzik) 8.05 "Murphy Brown" (152/152) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.41 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.00 Dziejnik - quiz historyczny 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Doktor Quinn" - (powt.) 10.50 Magdalena z Kossaków: "Maleńkie Karo karmiła mi żona" 11.10 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.30 Sensacje XX wieku - Największa tajemnica księcia Windsoru 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 U siebie: U Fedora w Zyndranowej 12.45 Zobaczmy to jeszcze raz w tym: 13.35 "Hitler - naczelny dowódca" - film dok. prod.niemieckiej 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Szatnia "Ja sam..." - magazyn dla dzieci 15.05 Dzikie, dziwne i nieznane,czyli świat dzikich zwierząt (22/26) - Obrońcy zwierząt - serial dok. prod. USA 15.35 MUR - program dla młodych widzów 16.00 Czasy - Katolicki Magazyn Informacyjny 16.15 "Moda na sukces" (572) - serial prod. USA 16.40 Tydzień Prezydenta 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Klan" - telenowela TVP (z teletekstem) 17.50 Czytadło 18.00 Twarzą w twarz z Europą: Między Bugiem a Atlantykiem 18.05 Forum (070015011 opcja 1, 070015012 - opcja 2) 18.50 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.52 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka "Zwierzaki - cudaki" 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 19.59 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Teatr Telewizji Eustachy Rylski "Netta" (premiera) 21.40 W centrum uwagi 21.55 Twarzą w twarz z Europą: Europejskie prawo, polscy sędziowie 22.05 Na czasie: Korek - reportaż 22.35 Cena zdrowia - pr. publ. 23.00 Wiadomości 23.07 Sport 23.10 Mistrzowie kina: Eric Rohmer "Opowieść wiosenna" - film fab. prod. francuskiej 0.55 Na nabrzerzach - film fab. USA (1954 r., 104 min) 3.00 Oskary '97 - roczystość wręczenia nagród Amerykańskiej Akademii Filmowej (transmisja) 6.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Sport telegram 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 "Prawie doskonali" (23) - serial prod. USA 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "W labiryncie" (21/120) "Siostrzyczki" - telenowela TVP 9.00 "Stawka większa niż życie" - serial TVP 10.00 Nasze dziecko 10.30 "Kaczorek Hugo" - serial anim. prod. USA 11.00 "Kraina indygo" (5) - serial prod. francuskiej 12.00 "Złotopolscy" - serial TVP (powt.) 12.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki 12.35 Familiada (powt.) - teleturniej 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 07 zgłoś się (1/21) - serial TVP 14.35 Muzyczne nowości 2 14.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.00 Instalacja 15.30 Dlaczego to my 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Nie tylko w koszarach 16.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (070055500) 17.05 Krzyżówka 13-latków - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Va banque - teleturniej 19.00 Auto 19.30 "Syn swojej mamusi" - serial prod. angielskiej 20.10 "Piłkarski poker" - film fab.prod. polskiej (1988) 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Sport telegram 22.40 Ogród sztuk - Niespożyte biesiady 23.10 "Encyklopedia sztuki XX-go wieku" "C. G. Jung: Mądrość snu" (1) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 0.05 Historia organów - Rozkwit organów w Europie 1.00 Mgła,czyli cień księżyca nad Lewubu-film fab. prod. węgierskiej 2.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.50 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Artur i Mamuśka (7/42) - serial komediowy prod. australijskiej (powt.) 9.00 Kliper: "W tawernie" (powt.) 9.30 Sprawa Hamiltona (4/10) - serial fab. prod. kanadyjskiej (powL) 9.55 Wieczór z Howardem Keel'em (1/2) - prog. muz. prod. ang. 10.15 Wyspy skarbów i ich tajemnice (12/13) - fabularyzowany dokument prod. ang. 10.40 Ivanhoe (6/26) - serial anim. prod. franc.-kanadyjskiej (powt.) 11.05 Drużyna Marzeń (6/32) - serial fab. 11.25 Cudowny świat zwierząt australijskich (4/13) - serial dok. prod. australijskiej (powt.) 11.50 Bambetlusie "Zwariowana przejażdżka" - serial anim. prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej (powt.) 11.55 Nowe przygody Charlie Chana (16/18) -,serial kryminalny prod. USA 12.20 Swiat ogrodów (5/29) - serial poradnikowy prod. angielskiej (powt.) 12.50 Żelazna krynolina - komedia prod. angielskiej 14.25 Świat stworzony dla mnie: "Włochy" - serial dok. prod. japońskiej (powt.) 14.35 Dwóch na jednego - program publicystyczny (powt.) 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.10 Misie z Niedźwiedziej Krainy (21/26) .,Kaszlący sum" - serial anim. 15.35 Owidiusz i Sykuś (15/32) "Niespodziewani goście" - serial anim. prod. kanadyjskiej 16.00 Globalna wioska (20/26) - program inf. prod. ang., dok. najnowsze osiągnięcia informatyczne 16.20 Bambetlusie "Superpiłka" - serial anim. prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej 16.30 Klub Filipa: "Nowe biuro" - prog. dla młodych widzów 17.00 Poradnik domowy 17.30 W sportowym rytmie - magazyn 17.50 Vademecum petenta 18.00 PANORAMA (retransmisja z TVP 2) 18.10 Panorama - główne wydanie 18.30 Historia miłości odc. 99 i 100 (180) 19.30 Na granicy ryzyka (5/13) - serial dok. prod. USA 19.55 Niezwykli ludzie: "Muzeum bananów" - cykl dok. prod. USA 20.00 Bomba zegarowa (1/2) - thriller polityczny prod. niemieckiej 21.25 Wieczór z Howardem Keel'em (2/2) - prog. muz. prod. ang. 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny Marka Ponikowskiego 22.50 Serial polski: Modrzejewska (7/7) 0.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Batman - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Żar tropików - serial prod. USA 9.30 Żar młodości - kanad. ser. obycz. 10.30 Drużyna "A" - ser. sens. prod. USA 11.30 Legendy kung-fu - serial prod. USA 12.30 Dziewięciu wspaniałych - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Disco Polo Live 14.00 Piramida: gra - zabawa 14.30 Drzewko szczęścia: gra - zabawa 15.00 Batman - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piraci Show: gra - zabawa 16.45 Drużyna A - amerykański ser. sens. 17.45 Świat według Bundych - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Szaleję za tobą - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Polityczne graffiti 19.10 Żar tropików - serial prod. USA 20.00 Legendy kung-fu - serial prod. USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Mega hit: Na zabójczej ziemi - film prod. USA 23.05 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.10 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.30 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 0.15 Magazyn Teatru Otwartego 1.20 Przytul mnie 2.20 Dzana Top 2.50 DJ'S Club 2.45 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 Telesklep 6.30 - 7.25 Ciężko ranne pantofle - magazyn poranny 7.25 Przegląd prasy 7.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 7.35 Pacific Drive (117) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 8.00 Mała Rosey (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.25 Conan i młodzi wojownicy (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 9.00 Conan (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.45 Rodziców nie ma w domu (25) - serial, Polska 10.00 Pod dobrą gwiazdą - prowadzi Edyta Wojtczak 10.30 Anna (117) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Jolanda (51) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Ludzie w drodze - program reporterów TVN 13.00 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (27) - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.30 Krok w krok z Brianem Scottem 14.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci, w programie magazyn NBA 14.45 - 16.45 Niezły kanał 14.45 Pauly (1) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (117) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Star Trek (63) - serial SF, USA 16.45 Przygody Bosco (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Co za dzień - rozrywka - informacja 18.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (114) - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.00 Dobra cena - teleturniej, prowadzi Grzegorz Wons 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Sport 20.05 K.O. czy O.K. - sport, rozrywka, informacje 21.00 Ogień (11) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 22.35 Kropka nad i - prowadzi Monika Olejnik 23.00 TVN Fakty Regionalne 23.15 NBA w TVN - skrót meczu koszykówki Utah Jazz - New York Knicks 24.00 Nic straconego: Beverly Hills 90210 (114) - serial obyczajowy, USA 0.50 Nic straconego: Pod dobrą gwiazdą - prowadzi Edyta Wojtczak Nasza TV Bryza 8.00 Zakupy z ..BRYZĄ" 8.30 Arsene Lupin - serial dla dzieci 9.20 Sto plus jeden - teleturniej 9.45 Latający lekarze - serial 10.35 Detektyw - serial kriminalny 11.25 Korsarze - film dokumentalny 11.50 Teletekst odkryty 12.25 Mama się zmniejszyła! - film fab. 14.00 Baśnie braci Grimm - Degrassi - seriale dla dzieci 14.55 Zakupy z "BRYZĄ" 15.15 Zanim kupisz - mag. kupującego 15.30 Babskie popołudnie - program na żywo 15.55 City - serial 16.20 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy hiszpański 17.30 Wiadomości Koszalińskie w TVR "BRYZA" 17.45 Studio V.I.P 18.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - serial 18.50 Wieczór z TVR "BRYZA" 19.20 Klub na plaży - serial 19.50 Horoskop 20.00 Wdowy - serial 20.50 Studio V.I.P 21.00 Wiadomości Koszalińskie w TVR "BRYZA" 21.15 FILMOWE POWITANIE WIOSNY: Piramida strachu - film sensacyjny 23.10 Puls Biznesu - mag. gospodarczy 23.20 Wieczór gwiazd - program Ewy Sałackiej 23.45 Digby i jego dom - serial 0.10 Muzyczny sklep CD 0.25 Horoskop 0.30 Gry nocne 1.00 Teletext odkryty TV Polonia 7.00 Sport telegram 7.10 Awantura o Basię (6/12) - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 7.35 Widget (62) - Podróż na Planetę Maszyn - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 8.00 Pocztylion 8.15 Informacje Studia Kontakt (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 8.55 Prognoza pogody 9.00 Ala i As - Mój przyjaciel - program dla najmłodszych (powt.) 9.15 Kolorowe nutki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 9.20 Tata, a Marcin powiedział (powt.) 9.30 "Klan" (62) - serial prod. polskie (powt.) 10.00 "Spółka rodzinna" (2/19) - serial TVP (powt.) 10.25 Maska (9) - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 10.55 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 11.10 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne (powt.) 11.25 Świat bez granic: Klimera Cypr (2) - teleturniej (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 "Och, Karol!" - komedia prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.50 Twoja Lista Przebojów - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 14.40 Polonijne Spotkania - Rozrywkowo na Jackowie (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Krzyż kresowy - reportaż Marka Maldisa 16.00 Teledyski na życzenie 16.10 Sportowy tydzień 16.30 "Klan" (62) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Capital City (2/13): Przeciek informacji - serial prod. angielskiej 19.05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: "Spóżnieni przechodnie" - film obyczajowy prod. polskie 21.35 Patrz Litwa - film dokumentalny 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Teresa Torańska przedstawia: Teraz Wy -widowisko publicystyczne 24.00 Felix Mendelssohn - Bartholdy w Prokatedrze Warszawskiej (2), wyk. Barbara Abramowicz - sopran, Wiktor Łyjak - organy 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - film anim. 1.00 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.25 Sport 1.27 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 1.30 "Capital City" - serial 2.20 Dziennik Telewizyjny 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.05 "Spóźnieni przechodnie" - film obycz. Polski 4.40 Patrz Litwa - film dok. 5.35 "Klan" (62) - serial 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.20 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 6.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej Polsat 2 7.00 Dżana Music 7.30 DJ Club 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca 100 - serial anim. 9.00 Power Rangers 77 - serial 9.30 Z ostatniej chwili 72 - serial 10.30 McGyver 89 - serial 11.30 Żar młodości 409 - seriaI 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Disco Polo Live 15.00 Gramy News 15.05 Mute - prog. muz. 15.30 Halogramy 16.00 Z ostatniej chwili 73 16.55 Czarodziejka z Księżyca 101 17.25 Power Rangers 78 - serial 17.50 Informacje 18.00 McGyver 90 19.00 Żar młodości 410 - serial 20.00 Tajemnicza dama 10 21.00 Prog. inf. CNN News 21.15 Dynastia 122 - serial 22.15 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - prog. muz. 22.45 Techno Life - prog. muz. 23.15 Przytul mnie 0.15 Magazyn Motoryzacyjnych Młodych 0.45 Mute - prog. muz. 1.15 Soundtrack 1.45 Pożegnanie RTL 7 7.00 RTL 7 zaprasza 7.45 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 8.10 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 8.55 Sneakers - komedia, USA 11.00 Samotny jeżdziec - western, USA 12.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 13.45 Teleshopping 14.10 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Siódemka dzieciakom: Król Lew, Niebezpieczne dinozaury - seriale animowane 15.50 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży 16.15 Święty - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Prawo i bezprawie - serial kryminalny 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Płaszcz i sztylet - film kryminalny, USA 21.40 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 22.40 Policjanci z Miami - senal kryminalny 23.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 23.45 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny 00.35 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 1.25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 1.50 Święty - serial sensacyjny Canal + 7.00 Aktualności Filmowe (*) 7.05 Cyberia (*) 7.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (*) 7.55 Łapu Capu (*) 8.00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 8.25 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 9.25 Commando - amerykanski film akcji 10.55 Awantura o spadek - komedia amerykańska 12.20 Deser - film krótkometrażowy 12.40 Fałszywa wdowa - komedia amerykańska 14.25 Nietykalni i Elliot Mysz - hiszpański serial animowany 14.55 Z życia przyrody - film dokumentalny 15.25 Aktualności Filmowe 15.50 Deser - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 Mąż swojej żony - kom. polska 17.35 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie II - amerykański serial animowany 18.00 - 20.00 Okno otwarte "Na gapę" (*): 18.00 Nie przegap - prowadzi Renata Dobrowolska (*) 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci (') 18.45 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn sportowy na żywo (w trakcie programu około 19.10 Łapu Capu i Nie przegap) (*) 19.40 Raport Salety (') 19.50 Aktualności Filmowe (*) 20.00 Spaleni słońcem - dramat, Rosja 0.05 Droga do Oscarów - magazyn 1.00 Młody Frankenstein - komedia amerykanska 2.45 Oskarowy superdeser - magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 3,15 Speed. Niebezpieczna szybkość - amerykanski film akcji (0) program nie kodowany HBO 9.15 Lasy mangrowe Siarau - przyrodniczy, Wlk. Brytania 10.15 Szaleństwa panny Ewy - komedia, Polska 11.55 Kapsuła ratunkowa - science fiction, USA 13.25 Hipomowa - przyrodniczy 14.15 Księżyc i Valentino - dramat, USA 16.00 Wichry namiętności - dramat, USA 18.10 Francuski pocałunek - komedia romantyczna, USA 20.00 Cien zabójcy - thriller, USA 21.40 Gotti - dramat, USA 23.40 Złe towarzystwo - thriller, USA 1.25 Perfidia - thriller, USA ATV 6.05 Dokoła świata - magazyn 6.30, 9.00, 11.00, 19.00 Zak. w ATV 7.00 Zespół adwokacki - serial 8.00 Bohaterowie - serial przyg. 9.00 Maria Bonita - serial obycz. 10.00 Xapatan - teleturniej 12.00 Niszcząca siła - film dok. 13.00 Maria Bonita - serial obycz. 14.00 130 bmp - program muz. 14.30 Zebra - prog. muzyczny 15.00 Czarny rynek 15.30 Larry i Balki - serial komed. 16.00 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 16.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 18.00 Maria Bonita - serial obycz. 19.30 Świat i cztery kółka - magazyn 20.00 WrestIing 21.00 Zespół adwokacki - serial 22.00 Bohaterowie - serial przyg. 23.00 Słodki film - dramat 0.30 Larry i Balki - serial komed. 1.30 Słodki film - dramat 3.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 5.30 Top Shop 10.00 Klub hawaje - serial 10.30 Werdykt - pr. publicystyczny 11.00 Top Shop 13.30 Stellina - serial (powt.) 14.30 Pełnym gazem - magazyn 15.00 Top Shop 17.15 Seriale animowane dla dzieci 17.45 Nasze smaczki - magazyn kulin. 18.15 Bliżej filmu - mag. filmowy 18.45 Werdykt - pr. public. 19.15 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn 19.45 Blok muzyczny 20.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 20.30 Pielęgnacja niemowląt - dok. 21.30 Escape - pr. komputerowy 22.00 Auto salon - magazyn motor. 22.30 Top Shop Eurosport 8.30 Żeglarstwo - regaty, powt. 9.00 Lekka atletyka - mistrzostwa świata w biegach przełajowych w Marrakeszu (Maroko) 10.00 Lekka atletyka - halowy mityng w Melbourne 11.00 Lyżwiarstwo szybkie na krótkim torze - mistrzostwa świata w Wiedniu 12.00 Saneczkarstwo - Puchar Świata na torze naturalnym w Molten (Włochy) 12.30 Skoki narciarskie - Puchar Świata w Planicy (Słowenia), skocznia K-120 13.30 Snowboard 14.00 Triathlon - Zimowy Puchar Świata 1996 - 1997, podsumowanie 15.00 Tenis - turniej ATP w Key Biscayne (USA) 17.00 Piłka nożna - legendy mistrzostw świata 18.00 Skoki narciarskie - Puchar Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 19.00 Tenis - turniej ATP w Key Biscayne (USA), na żywo 22.30 Rajdowe mistrzostwa świata FlA Portugalii 23.00 Piłka nożna - magazyn Eurogol 0.30 Boks 1.00 Rajdowe mistrzostwa świata FIA w Portugalii ARD "Das Erste" 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Heute 09.03 Verbotene Liebe 09.27 Marienhof 09.52 Wetter 10.00 Heute 10.03 Wann wird denn das gesendet? 11.35 Landerzeit - Deutschland in Ersten 12.00 Heute mittag 12.15 ARD-Buffet 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.03 Wunschbox 15.00 Tagesschau um drei 15.15 Abenteuer Wildnis 16.00 Fliege 17.00 (TT) Tagesschau um funf 17.15 Brisant 17.43 ARD vor acht 19.52 Wetter 19.58 Programmübersicht 20.00 (TT) Tagesschau 20.15 Meine Welt ist die Musik: Mireille Mathieu 21.15 FAKT 21.40 Löwengrube 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 (TT) Tatort 00.30 Nachtmagazin 00.50 (ZW) Oktober 02.45 Nachtmagazin 03.05 Fliege 04.05 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas 04.35 FAKT 05.00 Brisant ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Heute 09.03 Musik liegt in der Luft 10.45 ZDF info Tier & wir 11.00 Heute 11.04 Leute heute 11.15 (TT) Die Schwarzwaldklinik 12.00 Heute mittag 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland Aansl.: Presseschau 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Gesundheit! 14.15 Documentaireserie over expedities 15.00 Heute 15.03 Mensch, Ohrner! 16.00 Heute 16.05 Risiko Quiz 17.00 Heute 17.15 Hallo Deutschland 17.40 Leute heute 17.50 (TT) Derrick 19.00 Heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Mordfall D-Mark 21.00 Der letzte Zeuge 21.45 Heute-journal 22.15 Malice - Eine Intrige 23.55 Heute nacht 00.10 Mit brennender Geduld 01.25 Heute nacht 01.40 Vor 30 Jahren - Geister Scooter und Millionen 02.10 Strassenfeger 02.40 Mordfall D-Mark 04.10 Mensch Ohrner 05.05 Hallo Deutschland NBC 05.00 Europe Today 08.00 European Money Wheel 13.00 CNBC's US Squawk Box 15.00 US Market Watch 17.00 US Power Lunch 18.00 Europe Tonight 19.00 Media Report 19.30 Future File 20.00 Your Money 20.30 Auto Motíve 21.00 US Market Wrap 22.00 Media Report 22.30 Future File 23.00 Your Money 23.30 Auto Motive 00.00 CNBC Asian Squawk Box 01.00 Trading Day 03.00 Media Report 03.30 Future File 04.00 Your Money 04.30 Auto Motive Animal Planet 09.00 Kratt's Creatures: Marlin 10.00 Rediscovery 0f The World 11.00 Shadow On The Reef 11.30 Jack Hanna's Zoo Life 12.00 It's A Vet's Life 1230 Zoo Story 13.00 Australia Wild 13.30 Nature Watch With Julian Pettifer 14.00 Kratt's Creatures 15.00 Rediscovery Of The World 16.00 The Dog's Tale 17.00 Human / Nature 18.00 Kratt's Creatures 18.30 Kratt's Creatures 19.00 Nature Watch With Julian Pettifer 19.30 Auslralia Wild 20.00 It's A Vet's Life 20.30 Jack Hanna's Zoo Life 21.00 Animals In Danger 21.30 Wild Guide 22.00 Rediscovery Of The World 23.00 Human / Nature VH1 06.00 Power Breaklast 08.00 Vh1 Upbeat 11.00 Ten ot the Best: Eternal 12.00 Jukebox 14.00 Toyah! 16.00 Five @ Five 16.30 Pop-up Video 17.00 Hit for Six 18.00 Mills 'n' Tunes 19.00 The Vh1 Album Chart Show 20.00 Talk Music 21.00 The Vintage Hour 22.00 The Nightfly 23.00 Around and Around 00.00 Vh1 Late Shift 05.00 Hit for Six Cartoon Network/TNT 05.00 Omer and the Starchild 05.30 Ivanhoe 06.00 The Fruitties 06.30 The Real Story of... 07.00 What a Cartoon! 07.15 Road Runner 07.30 Dexter's Laboratory 08.00 Cow and Chicken 08.30 Tom and Jerry Kids 09.00 A Pup Named Scooby Doo 09.30 Blinky Bill 10.00 The Fruitties 10.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 11.00 Wally Gator 11.30 Hong Kong Phooey 12.00 The Bugs and Daffy Show 12.30 Popeye 13.00 Droopy 13.30 Tom and Jerry 14.00 Yogi Bear 14.30 The Jetsons 15.00 The Addams Family 15.30 Beetlejuice 16.00 Scooby Doo 16.30 Dexter's Laboratory 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Cow and Chicken 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.15 Road Runner 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Batman 19.30 The Mask 20.00 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 20.30 Droopy: Master Detectives 21.00 Young Cassidy 23.00 Wild Rovers 01.15 Boys' Night Out 03.10 Young Cassidy 05.00 The Adventures of Quentin Durward BBC Prime 05.00 The Business Programme 05.45 20 Steps to Better Management 06.00 The World Today 06.25 Prime Weather 06.30 William's Wish Wellingtons 06.35 Blue Peter 07.00 Little Sir Nicholas 07.25 The O Zone 07.45 Ready, Steady, Cook 08.15 Kilroy 09.00 Style Challenge 09.30 Vets In Practice 10.00 Bergerac 10.55 Prime Weather 11.00 Real Rooms 11.20 Ready, Steady, Cook 11.50 Style Challenge 12.15 Songs of Praise 12.50 Kilroy 13.30 Vets in Practice 14.00 Bergerac 14.55 Prime Weather 15.00 Real Rooms 15.25 William's Wish Wellingtons 15.30 Blue Peter 15.55 Little Sir Nicholas 16.25 Songs of Praise 17.00 BBC World News 17.25 Prime Weather 17.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 18.00 Vets in Practice 18.30 Floyd on France 19.00 Oh Doctor Beeching! 19.30 Birds of a Feather 20.00 Lovejoy 21.00 BBC World News 21.25 Prime Weather 21.30 Legendary Trails 22.30 Visions of Snowdonia 23.00 Love Hurts 23.50 Prime Weather 00.00 The Victorian High Church 00.30 Victorian Dissenling Chapels 01.00 Religion and Society in Victorian Bristol 01.30 Victorians and the Art of the Past 02.00 Teaching Today: Primary Science 04.00 The French Experience: Rencontres Discovery Channel 16.00 Rex Hunt Specials 16,30 Disaster 17.00 Top Marques 17.30 Treasure Hunters 18.00 Tooth and Claw 19.00 Beyond 2000 19.30 Ancient Warriors 20.00 Time Travellers 20.30 Wonders of Weather 21.00 Lonely Planet 22.00 Killer Virus: Enemies Within 23.00 Weapons of War: Scorched Earth 00.00 SAS Australia: Battle for the Golden Road 01.00 Ancient Warriors 01.30 Beyond 2000 02.00 Close MTV 06.00 Kickstart 09.00 Non Stop Hits 16.00 Select MTV 18.00 Hit List UK 19.00 So 90's 20.00 Top Selection 21.00 MTV's Pop Up Wdeos 21.30 Snowball 22.00 Amour 23.00 MTV 10 00.00 Superock 02.00 The Grind 02.30 Night Videos SKY News 06.00 Sunrise 10.00 News on the Hour 11.30 SKY World News 12.00 News on the Hour 14.30 Parliament 15.00 News on the Hour 15.30 Parlament 16.00 News on the Hour 16.30 SKY World News 17.00 Live at Five 18.00 News on the Hour 19.30 Sportsline 20.00 News on the Hour 20.30 SKY Business Report 21.00 News on the Hour 21.30 SKY World News 22.00 Prime Time 00.00 News on the Hour 00.30 CBS Evening News 01.00 News on the Hour 01.30 ABC World News Tonight 02.00 News on the Hour 02.30 SKY Business Report 03.00 News on the Hour 03.30 The Entertainment Show 04.00 News on the Hour 04.30 CBS Evening News 05.00 News on the Hour 05.30 ABC World News Tonight CNN 05.00 CNN This Morning 05.30 Best of Insight 06.00 CNN This Morning 06.30 Managing With Lou Dobbs 07.00 CNN This Morning 07.30 World Sport 08.00 World News 08.30 Showbiz This Week 09.00 Impact 10.00 World News 10.30 World Sport 11.00 World News 11.30 American Edition 11.45 World Report - 'As They See ll 12.00 World News 12.30 Pinnacle Europe 13.00 Worid News 13.15 Asian Edition 13.30 Business Asia 14.00 World News 14.30 CNN Newsroom 15.00 World News 15.30 World Sport 16.00 World News 16.30 The Art Club 17.00 News Update / Impact 18.00 World News 18.45 American Edition 19.00 World News 19.30 World Business Today 20.00 World News 20.30 Q & A 21.00 World News Europe 21.30 Insight 22.00 News Update / World Business Today 22.30 World Sport 23.00 CNN World View 00.00 World News 00.30 Moneyline 01.00 World News 01.15 Asian Edition 01.30 Q & A 02.00 Larry King 03.00 World News Americas 03.30 Showbiz Today 04.00 World News 04.15 American Edition 04.30 World Report The Computer Channel 18.00 Hardware Family Guide 18.20 Masterclass 18.30 Games World 18.45 Chips with Everything 19.00 Global Village 19.30 Global Village Special Report 20.00 Close